


It's a Doggy Dog World

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Early Relationship, Episode Related s02 ep08 Lapa'au, Humor, M/M, Pining, some sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are taking their relationship slowly.  What happens when a dog enters their relationship as a third wheel?  Coda to Episode S02 Ep08 Lapa'au</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Doggy Dog World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!
> 
> This is my first fan piece ever. Let me know what you think! I do not own Hawaii Five O, its characters or its dialogue.

Steve makes his way down the hallway to Apt.A-219. Standing for a moment at the door, he contemplates whether to knock or quietly try the doorknob. He opts for the second and finds the door unlocked. He lets himself in to what is now Danno’s new living quarters. Steve shudders as he glances at the drab white cement brick wall behind Danno’s couch. The wall makes him wince as it reminds him of the solitary cell he was forced to reside in for allegedly killing Governor Jameson. He eyes his surroundings. It has none or few windows at all. It is dark, dreary and gives Steve the creeps. He’s often thought of asking Danno to come live with him, but hasn’t found the courage and words to ask. He fantasizes about making love to Danny, cuddling, snuggling, falling asleep and waking up to find their arms around each other in every morning. Danno would definitely fill and warm his large, empty home with his large, boisterous, loving presence. While Steve and Danno have mutually declared their love for each other, their relationship is still new, fresh and fragile. Steve doesn’t think Danny is ready for such a big commitment as moving in together. Steve’s not sure he is either. What he does know is he wouldn’t step foot in this apartment to stay over for the night nor let Gracie stay anywhere near this apartment. He envisions a team of officers and a social worker from Child Protective Services coming here to pick Grace up along with an enraged Rachel ready to revoke Danny’s custody rights.

 Danno notices Steve’s critical frown as he surveys the place. “It’s just temporary until I find a new place,” Danny justifies.

 Steve comes in, sits down and makes himself comfortable next to Danno on the couch. He drapes his left arm over the top of the couch and crosses his legs. As he starts to move his arm from the top of the couch to rest on Danno’s shoulder, Steve stops short. Tilting his head to the side, he stares at Danno and then to the TV where Danny’s eyes are riveted.

 “What are we watching,” Steve asks.

 “Huh,” mutters Danny not really as a question but a mumble.

 "Enemy Mine,” Steve asks, surprised that Danny isn’t saying anything.

 “Uh huh,” mutters Danny. “Wow! I feel like I’m in a time machine – a really tiny little badly decorated time machine,” exclaims Steve sarcastically.

Steve’s comment finally gets Danno’s attention. Danny glares at Steve and starts to rev up. “Ok. I like this movie, ‘kay? I think it’s a classic. If you’re going to be here, I’m going to have to ask you to sit quietly and give this cinematic masterpiece the attention it deserves, ‘kay? Can you do that?”

 “Yup,” Steve says curtly.

“Thank you,” says Danny and returns to watching the movie with the same hypnotic stupor as he was before.

Steve turns to watch the movie. He starts to crinkle up his face as an alien gives birth to a slimy, lizard-like alien. “That’s disgusting, he exclaims with horror.

Danny is mesmerized and teary eyed. Steve stares at him incredulously and asks, “You okay?”

“Huh,” Danny replies.

“You wanna tissue or something. What’s wrong,” Steve asks with a mixture of subtle surprise, curiosity and concern.

Steve is constantly amazed by his friend, partner and lover. He loves that Danno is loving, tender and gentle with Gracie that it makes Steve’s heart hum. At the same time though, he is dumbfounded that Danny can find the birth of an alien baby in a cheesy B-movie touching. Sometimes, Steve questions Danny’s emotional stability and sanity.

Steve's cell phone suddenly rings loudly and shrilly. Being contacted about a new case, he tells Danny to get his shoes on so they can go. At the crime scene, they find DEA Agent Monica Jensen dead after her plane crashes into ocean. Max is on the scene and tells them that she did not have water in her lungs and was probably dead before she was placed in the plane. Max suspects foul play.

Five–O heads for Agent Jensen’s house to search for clues. Steve, Danno and Lori let themselves in. They suddenly freeze in the entryway as a large angry dog comes charging towards them. When the dog is just a foot or so away, Danny puts his hands out to pet and hug the dog. The dog suddenly calms, leans into Danny for a hug, then trots a few inches to the front door. The dog sits, stares and whines at the door, waiting for Monica Jensen to come home. Unbeknownst to him, his owner is dead and will never come home again. The dog is now an orphan.

Looking at Danno and the dog, an old adage comes to Steve’s mind – “Dogs and kids. They aren’t that different.” As Danno is a loving, caring, passionate and gentle father (not to mention a kid magnet), he seems to feel the same for dogs as well. He’s a natural with dogs, too – a dog magnet.

As Steve finds important evidence in Agent Jensen’s desk, they turn to leave. Danny grabs a leash nearby and puts it on the dog. As he does, he finds his canine friend’s name on his collar. His name is Scout.

“What are you doing,” asks Steve.

 “Well, Scout has no owner now and no home,” Danno says matter-of-factly, “We’re taking him with us.”

 “Scout,” Steve asks angrily.

“Yes, Scout,” Danny answers happy to know his new friend’s name, “That’s the name he has on his collar.”

 “And just where is Scout going to sit,” Steve asks through gritted teeth as they head to the car together – the three of them.

Next thing he knows, Steve is sitting scrunched up in the back seat of Danny’s Camaro and Scout is riding shotgun. Steve is frowning and seething in anger as Scout puts his head out the window and breathes in the fresh, warm Hawaiian air. The dog is smiling and his ears are flapping in the wind. Suddenly, Steve is feeling so damn insignificant. He’s competed with other people and situations for someone’s attention. However, competing with a dog for Danny Williams’ attention is far beneath what Steve is accustomed to and capable of doing.

As the days go by during this case, Scout accompanies Danno everywhere. Steve appears to have been replaced as Danno’s partner by a slobbering, four-legged, furry dog. Steve is growing very weary of the situation.

“What are you to do with the dog,” he growls at Danny.

 “Scout! His name is Scout,” Danny corrects Steve.

 “Okay. What are you going to do with Scout? You know he is not technically yours to keep,” Steve grumbles.

 “I’ll take him to the animal shelter,” Danny replies.

“When,” Steve asks impatiently.

 “As soon as I get the chance,” Danny says with a tinge of uncertainty.

Steve really despises Scout. He attempts to keep his feelings about Scout from Danny as Danny is in love with the damn mutt! Steve doesn’t want to hurt Danno’s feelings or jeopardize his growing romantic relationship with Danno. Danno’s love means too much to Steve. He truly loves him and needs him. He’ll do and tolerate anything to maintain his relationship, including putting up with Scout. It is extremely trying and stressful.

Scout even comes over to Steve’s house at night. It’s the only way that Danno would be willing to spend time with Steve outside of work without being worried and distracted. Danno opens the door to Steve’s house with Scout tailing him from behind. Steve offers Danno a Longboard and invites him to sit out on the lanai – the usual way they unwind from a long day working on a difficult case. Steve and Danno sit side by side on the lounge chairs, slumping into them. They clink their beer bottles (cheers) and chug a few sips from them. As Steve goes to hold hands with Danny behind Scout’s back, Scout turns to growl and glare at Steve with angry red eyes. Steve immediately releases Danny’s hand and rests it back on the arm of his lounge chair.

 “Don’t worry, Babe. He’s just getting used to you and his new surroundings. He’ll come around,” Danny tries to convince himself and Steve.

Danno is unsure and fearful. Danny feels guilt as he stares over at Steve’s face in the moonlight. He can see Aneurysm Face forming deeply on his lover’s features. They spend the rest of the evening in silence, staring at the waves as flow in and out on the shore. After a couple of hours, Steve simmers down and asks Danny to come to bed with him. Steve stands up slowly and carefully. Danno also stands to face him, love radiating from his eyes and a peaceful smile on his face. Scout observes his Danny. Seeing the smile and warmth, Scout appears to accept that Danno is safe. He is allowed to take Steve’s hand as he leads him up to bed. Danno leaves the bedroom door open and Scout follows them in. Steve and Danny disrobe themselves and climb naked into bed. Scout settles down on the floor next to Danny’s side of bed, guarding and protecting him from danger. Steve notices this and rolls his eyes in frustration.

 “Does he have to be here with us now,” Steve asks exasperated, “Can’t we just let him find a spot somewhere else in the house and close the bedroom door? I want to be alone with you.”

 “Steve, Scout will just bark or whine at the door if we sent him out. Please let him stay,” Danny begs and Steve reluctantly agrees.

Scout is officially a third wheel nuisance in his relationship with Danny. It’s like having a canine version of “Fatal Attraction” residing in his bedroom. What surprises will Scout present tonight? Steve dreads the thought. Steve and Danno lie face to face staring into each other’s eyes. Danny starts slowly touching Steve with his hands, tracing circles slowly up and down his warm soft back. He brushes his lips ever so gently across Steve’s beautiful lips. Steve puts his hand behind Danno’s neck and begins kissing him hard, fast and desperately. He rolls Danny over on to his back and aligns their hips together, their hard dicks rubbing and throbbing. As Steve begins grinding and pushing hard against Danny’s body, Danny lets out a moan and a loud groan. Assuming that Steve is hurting Danno, Scout suddenly gets up, rounds to Steve’s side of the bed and jumps onto the bed with his face in Steve’s. Scout bears his teeth, viciously warning Steve about how he handles Danno. Steve rolls off Danno, turns his back on him and angrily throws his head on his pillow. He shuts his eyes tight. Steve is not in any mood to sleep and focuses on evil thoughts on how to dispense of this cursed mongrel even if it’s only in his mind. `

The next night, Steve silently moans to himself as he sees Danno come through the door with Scout. Danno can barely make eye contact with Steve as Steve glares at the dog.

 “I’m sure things will be different and better tonight,” Danno assures him.

Things were different, but not necessarily better. Scout uses a different tactic when Steve and Danno climb into bed. He jumps up on the bed and forcibly wedges himself between Steve and Danno. Steve climbs out of bed in frustration and goes downstairs to the couch to sleep. Danno really wants Steve and Scout to get along. Why? Well, Danno feels both of them are important in his life and he really doesn’t want to be without either of them. He is beginning to feel torn between the two. Even though Steve has not said so, Danny feels like he is heading towards having to decide between them. This whole situation is getting to him now, too.

Danno arrives on the third night, determined to make things better.

 “Hi, Babe! The third time should be a charm,” Danno replies and smiles meekly.

Steve steps aside as Danny and Scout enter the living room and sit on the couch. It’s Video Night at Steve’s house.

“Surely, tonight should be easier, right,” Danny tries to convince himself.

This time he really can’t be sure. He couldn’t stay away. He had to try and resolve this. Danno and Steve sit with Scout between them. The men sit upright with their hands in their lap. Scout lies between them, taking up the most of the space on the couch and napping peacefully. Ironically, Steve decides on his Old School favorite movie, “Lethal Weapon.” If anyone had walked in on them, they would think that Steve and Danny were just two guys settled in for a Bromantic evening. They are involved in so much more than a Bromance, but they are restricted from expressing it by the large furry creature sitting between them. Danny and Steve both sit solemnly on the couch. Neither of them appears to be having a great time. There is no spark in their eyes and no mischievous smiles on their faces. Scout is taking a toll on their relationship and Danny sees and feels it. As they go up to bed, Danny has a bad feeling in his stomach. What will happen tonight? Steve appears to be distracted in deep thought. Is he thinking the same thing? If he is, he’s not fessing up to it.

Steve and Danno slowly strip themselves of their clothes and climb into bed cautiously. They both eye Scout for his next move. Scout is watching them for their next move. Steve and Danno both turn on their side to face each other, wrapping and tangling their legs around each other in a warm comfortable cuddle. They stare deeply into each other’s eyes and a slow and tender smile begins to form on both of their faces. Both men cautiously put a hand on each other’s face and caress them gently. They both sigh a low sigh and begin to relax. Scout takes the opportunity to jump up on the bed with them and lie at the foot of the bed, trapping their feet. Steve is startled by the sudden movement. Without thinking, Steve starts raging at Danny.

 “That’s it, Danno! I’ve had enough, Steve shouts at the top of his voice. “I can’t take this fucking dog one minute longer! Shit, Danny! Ever since you found it at Agent Jensen’s house, you stole it for your own, ignoring everything and everyone around you. I can’t even get you alone for a second before that stupid mongrel shows up in my face. Your life centers on Scout and only Scout – The Fucking Scout and Danno Show. The mutt is the center of your world. Obviously, I don’t count for shit anymore.”

Steve shoves Scout off the bed. Scout is growling, snapping and barking at him. Steve shoves the door open with such force that the doorknob crashes through the wall. His whole body is shaking. His eyes are dark and wild with rage. Danny’s eyes are wide – full of guilt, fear and shame. What has he done? Was this orphaned pet worth so much that he’s sacrificed his relationship with Steve? He fears that this is the end of his relationship with him.

Steve thrusts his arm out and points a finger out of his bedroom into the hallway. “It’s real easy, Danno – the dog or me,” Steve says vehemently, “Don’t bother coming over if that dog is with you!”

Scout senses Steve’s anger. He slinks his way out the door with his head down and his tail between his legs. Danno walks slowly out of the bedroom with his head bowed as well. He stops briefly at the top of the staircase and chances a quick glance at Steve. Steve’s eyes seem different. They look softer now, more vulnerable. They look silver grey in the shadows. His shoulders are slumped. He is leaning against the doorway. He looks away from Danno when their eyes meet for a second. Danny knows it’s over. He leaves Steve’s house for what he feels is the last time.

Steve is mortified by his outrageous behavior. Holding in his feelings towards Scout and about Danny finally exploded like a live volcano. Never had he expressed so much anger at someone before. What did that mean? How was he going to get Danno back? Steve was drowning in his self hate. He slid down onto the floor in the bedroom doorway, put head into his hands and sobbed. The pain, guilt and loss he felt was unbearable. How could he lose control so badly on someone he loves so much?

Steve has a sleepless night, tossing, turning and replaying his rant over and over in his head. All he can see when he closes his eyes are Danny’s eyes. Danny’s ocean blue eyes are drowning in the tears that were about to fall. Steve only has himself to blame. He hates himself for the irrefutable damage he’s done.

The sun still rises the next day. Danny looks like hell. His blond hair is standing up on end, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He hasn’t slept at all. He didn’t dare close his eyes. In the short seconds where he drifted off from fatigue, his eyes closed to see Steve’s angry face, eyes dark and wild, and then Steve’s pain. The way he could only half look up at Danno with lifeless steel gray eyes. His body slumped and admitted defeat. He could hear Steve’s rant in his head. He could hear the still and eerie silence of Steve’s house as he and Scout left.

Steve tried to everything to rid himself of the pain he inflicted on his Danno. He started with an early morning swim in the cool ocean waters at 4:00 a.m. Then, a run along the beach at around 5:30. He saw the sun rise out of the ocean on the horizon. He wondered if Danny saw sunlight from one of the tiny windows of his pitiful apartment. Then, the pain rose again like a tidal wave. It threatened to engulf him and take him out to sea. Right now, that sounded like a good idea. At a loss for how to withstand this pain, Steve set out on a hike out in the mountains where his favorite petro glyphs were chiseled. Perhaps the hike combined with his other early morning activities were exhausted him enough to numb him and put him to sleep.

After a hot shower, a shave, a blow dryer, gel and a clean set of clothes, Danny looked presentable to the outside world. His insides, of course, were a mess. He attempted to preoccupy his mind with what he should do with Gracie today. Once Gracie sees Scout, she would be content to just sit and pet him all day. It will be an instant match made in heaven. Then, Danny has an idea.

Danny calls Rachel to let her know that he’ll be picking up Gracie shortly. He also calls to forewarn her about Scout’s presence. He doesn’t want Rachel to be caught off guard. Unlike Step-Stan, Danno would not surprise Gracie or Rachel with pets. He does, however, explain to Rachel what happened to Scout’s owner and discusses the possibility of letting Gracie adopt Scout and having Scout live with them. Rachel promises to discuss it with Stan as soon as she gets off the phone with him. She’ll let him know when he picks Gracie up. Danny is grateful that Rachel is at least open to the idea of adopting Scout. She owed him one anyway for moving to “this God Forsaken, Pineapple-Infested Hell Hole” with his dog who died in quarantine. Both Danny and Gracie mourned the loss of Jersey (yes that was his dog’s name) for a good long time.

Once Danny arrives to pick up Gracie, Rachel stands behind Gracie giving Danny the thumbs-up. Danno is delighted!

“Hey, Monkey,” Danno scoops up his daughter in his arms and gives her a big hug and kiss. “I want you to come out to the car to meet someone.”

“Is Uncle Steve there,” Gracie asks innocently. Danno’s face falls and shows a bit of the sadness and depression he has been feeling for the most of last night and throughout the day. “No, Monkey, Uncle Steve isn’t there, but there is someone I really, really think you will like meeting.”

Gracie becomes antsy and curious. She follows Danny out to the car and sees Scout sitting in the passenger seat. “Gracie, this is Scout. Scout, this is Gracie,” Danno introduces them as he opens the door to the car.

Scout licks Gracie in the face and is wagging his tail happily. Gracie grabs Scout by the face and begins petting him and scratching his head. It truly is love at first sight.

“Danno, where did he come from,” Gracie asks.

“Scout’s owner was killed by someone and we are working hard to find her killer. Scout is an orphan and needs a good home,” Danny tells her.

“Can I adopt Scout, Danno? Please,” Gracie asks thoughtfully.

“Yes, you can, Monkey. I already checked with your Mom and Stan. He’s all yours,” Danny says happily.

Gracie throws her arms around Danno. “Oh, thank you soooo much, Danno. I’ll make sure and take really good care of him. I’ll make sure he’s not sad and lonely.”

“Ok, Monkey,” Danny replies. “I know you’ll be a wonderful friend to and owner of Scout. He’s a pretty lucky dog.” Danny is genuinely happy that his Monkey is happy and Scout’s got a home. A glimmer of hope shines in the darkness as he thinks that maybe he can patch things up with Steve now. Just maybe…

Danno and Gracie spend a good part of the morning and afternoon taking Scout out for a long walk in Rachel’s neighborhood and return to give Scout a well deserved and well needed bath. When Danno and Gracie are all done, Scout’s fur is all shiny clean. He smells like a giant, furry Pina Colada. Danno and Gracie are sincerely a disastrous mess. Rachel cordially asks Danno if he’d like to stay for dinner. Danno politely declines and heads home for his second shower today. Besides, there are other things on his mind.  
Meanwhile, Steve takes his time hiking through the mountains. It’s not like he needs to be anywhere. He would much rather be taking in the beauty of the mountains and the fresh air than be pining alone inside his house. His house feels large, eerie and quiet now. He does not want to be there unless he has to be.

As the day rolls into late afternoon, he decides to head home. Once home, he climbs into a hot shower, puts on a t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants (what else?) and decides to run a load of laundry. While he strips the sheets off his bed, he smells a mixture of musty dog scent and Danno. Steve sighs heavily as he spent the day running himself ragged only to return home and have his sense of smell betray and lure him back into depression. He is at a loss as to what to do next. He goes downstairs and collapses on the couch downstairs in front of the TV. His body and senses cannot take anymore.  
Danny is on a mission. He scrubs himself clean of dog hair and dog smell. He carefully blow dries and gels his hair into place. He puts on a navy blue v-neck t-shirt and blue floral board shorts. Steve has always liked this look on Danny. He said the navy blue shirt accentuated his blue eyes and his biceps. The board shorts curved around his firm ass and showed off his Hawaiian tanned muscular legs. He wasn’t sure what to say to Steve and how Steve would react, but he had to go see him. He hoped that coming alone and in Steve’s favorite clothes would be a plus for him. He felt very hopeful, but nervous, too. He stopped by the market to pick up a bottle of Steve’s favorite wine, a couple of wine glasses and a single red rose in a bud vase on his way to Steve’s house. It was a romantic peace offering that he hoped and prayed would work. He wanted his beautifully sexy, strong, tender loving Steve back.

As Danny pulls up in the driveway, he could see that the sun was halfway setting into the ocean. The last remnants of gold, reddish pink cast its light across the private beach behind Steve’s house. Danny steps out of the silver Camaro and notes that the house looks uncharacteristically quiet. He hopes to find Steve home. He hopes that Steve is okay. There is always some noise or movement going on at his house. It feels too quiet. It makes Danny even more nervous.

Danny walks to the front door. As usual, it is unlocked as he hoped it would be. He opens the front door and walks into the living room to find Steve sleeping face down on the couch. Steve must be exhausted because, for once, his supersonic Ninja senses aren’t alerting him to someone’s presence. Danny leans over Steve and gently rests his hand on his back. Steve slowly flinches a bit and rolls over with his face towards Danny. Steve’s eyes flutter open, but he can’t quite focus. Danny bends down lower and closer to Steve’s face. “Hi, Babe,” Danno whispers softly.

Steve attempts to focus by rubbing his eyes and opening them a bit wider. A perplexed look forms on Steve’s face as he stares at Danny.

 “Danno, is it really you or am I still dreaming,” Steve says sleepily and wearily.

 “Yeah, Babe. It really is me,” Danny replies back tenderly. As his knees start to ache kneeling, he gently pulls himself up to sit on the edge of the couch. “I know you are still really groggy, but can we talk,” Danny pleads.

Steve nods. He is just barely registering that Danno really is here and wants to talk things out. He scoots up on his elbows and pushes himself up to a half sitting, half slouching position facing Danno.

 “Babe, I am sincerely sorry for being such a selfish ass. I failed to see how I hurt and angered you with Scout up in your face. When you told me that you obviously didn’t count for shit anymore to me, I woke up and saw just how self-centered I’d been. What you said couldn’t be farther from the truth. Steven James McGarrett, you are the center of my world and I love you so much. Please forgive me,” Danny looked directly into Steve’s eyes with guilt and sincerity.

 “Danno, I am the one who should be apologizing and asking your forgiveness. You have such a big heart. You have enough love to share with Gracie, with Scout, with me and the rest of your world. I was the one who was being stupidly jealous, spiteful and selfish. I was the asshole. I lost all control of myself. You aren’t the one who needs to be forgiven. I am the one who needs to ask it of you. Will you please forgive me? Danno, I’ve spent most of last night and all of today running myself ragged trying to forget what I said to you, how I hurt you, what spiteful things I did to you, but I couldn’t. Every part of me, all my senses and my heart kept returning to you, wondering if I’d see you again, wondering if I ruined everything. Have I ruined everything, Danno? Please take me back,” Steve pleaded with his words, his eyes, his whole body and soul.

Danno knows that this was the most words and feelings that Steve has ever expressed. Steve, the Ninja, the Super SEAL, could never describe his feelings so eloquently.

Danno whispers, “Yes, I forgive you,” and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. “Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, Danno, I do. I love you,” Steve answers and kisses Danno softly on the lips.

Steve stops for a moment to look at Danno. He looks at him slowly from head to toe. He notices what Danny is wearing and how good he smells. Steve’s eyes sparkle steel blue and a slow shy smile appears across his face. He also finally notices that Danny is alone.

“Where is Scout,” Steve asks.

“At home where he belongs,” answers Danny.

“At home where,” Steve asks with concern.

“At home with Gracie at Rachel and Stan’s house. He’s there for good. Score one for the Single Dads of the World,” Danny replies with a smile.

Steve stares at Danny. He flutters his eye lashes at him and gives Danny his best bedroom eyes. “I’ll be right back,” Steve says as he rushes off upstairs two at a time.

Danno hears the dryer door open and close. Steve is dashing to the bedroom, rushing around. He can hear sheets being flapped around. Super SEAL is making his bed in record time. He rushes down the stairs and attempts to pull Danny’s arm out of his socket in a great effort to get him upstairs in a hurry.

“Slow down for a minute,” Danno stops short.

Danny runs back over to the front door and grabs a grocery bag. He goes into the kitchen. Steve follows him to the kitchen. Although he’s eager to get Danno upstairs, he can’t help but be curious at what Danno has in the bag. Danno pulls out the bud vase, fills it with water, unwraps the rose and places it in. He then proceeds to pop the cork off the wine bottle, pulls out the wine glasses, washes them, dries them and looks to Steve for approval.

“I brought a peace offering, “ Danno says sheepishly, “a red rose for you, a bottle of your favorite wine and two wine glasses.”

 “Danno,” Steve says blushing, “you didn’t have to, you know. Your apology was enough.”

"Well, it was the least I could do to make it up to you,” says Danny.

Steve scoops up the bud vase in one hand and the bottle of wine and glasses in the other. “Let’s take this upstairs, savor the wine and other things.”

 Steve has a mischievous look in his eye and grin on his face. Danny knows now without a doubt that they have mutually forgiven each other and moving on to better, exciting things.

 

The End


End file.
